Johnny Test Sprays Jinmay with Crybaby Gas/Sent to Poland
Coffee Sprays Friday with Crybaby Gas/Sent to Poland was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by HectorHeathcoteFan2006. Plot Coffee was sick and tired of Friday giving him detention. So he gets revenge on her by spraying crybaby gas on her, causing her to cry and bawl really harder. As a result, Coffee got grounded by his father, Rei, and he got sent to Poland. Cast *Justin as Coffee. *Ivy as Friday and June. *Eric as Cool McCool and Rocking Ralph. *Tween Girl as Nyakki, Satomi, and Shimajiro. *Ella as Sakurako and Marurin. *Young Guy as Henry and Rei (Kilala Princess version). *Brian as the Airport Manager. Transcript see Coffee sitting on his bed Coffee: Gee whiz, i hate Friday so much because she gives me detention. I know! I think i will spray her with crybaby gas! music from the Video Outlaw logo starts playing and Coffee runs away from his bedroom to get revenge on Friday to the locker room at school; Coffee puts on his gas mask Coffee: Now i will spray her for some revenge! to the lunch room; Friday happily ate and drank her lunch that she got from Hardee's. She got off the table Friday: (in her television show voice) Gosh. (normal voice) I'm so hot. Maybe i should get some water. Friday got to the locker room, Coffee sprayed her with crybaby gas Friday: What was going on here? Why are my eyes teary? (in her television show voice) Oh no!! Coffee: Take that, Friday! That's what you get for giving me detention! Now i need to get out of here! leaves the locker room. causing Friday to cry and bawl harder Friday: (cries loudly in her television show voice) home Rei: Okay, Coffee. Let's see what's on the news. was the news, and the music from the NET Fire logo plays Ralph: Good afternoon, everyone. This is Rocking Ralph, aka Ralph Fletcher speaking. Today, a 15 year old brown haired human Flowerpuff called Coffee had sprayed Friday with crybaby gas! The classroom was flooded with her tears. 70,000 people had been killed, and 50,000 people had been injured. June: Coffee, if you are watching it, you need to get grounded for spraying Friday with crybaby gas! Henry: Coffee, it was your fault! You made Friday cry and bawl harder and it flooded the classroom with her tears! Coffee, you should get some punishments! Cool: Friday, my girlfriend, had just cried a flood of tears, flooding the classroom! Coffee, why did you do that to her? Why? Do you know she was a good 14 year old girl? You should go to heck! Nyakki: Me and Mitsuo are looking at some things at the Warner Bros Studio Store. Suddenly, we heard Friday's loud crying and we know that it was Coffee who did it! Satomi: Me and Kirinta are having some lunch at the lunch room from Johnny Rockets. Suddenly, Friday's loud crying can be heard! We are so scared that we ran off! Sakurako: Me and Senichi are going to see Inside Out at the Xtranormal Omega Cinemas. However, we heard Friday's really loud crying! F*** you, Coffee! Shimajiro: Me and Mimirin are going to the Disney store to look at VHS's. When Friday's loud bawling was heard, we ran off! Coffee, that was your fault! Marurin: Me and Rei just went to Peter Piper Pizza and we heard Friday's really loud crying! Coffee, i hope you get grounded! Ralph: We will be back after these messages on Xtranormal News Network. news ends Rei: COFFEE, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HOW MOTHER F***ING DARE YOU SPRAY FRIDAY WITH CRYBABY GAS AT SCHOOL!!! YOU KNOW THAT SCARES HER!!! THAT DOES IT!!! YOU ARE MOTHER F***ING GROUNDED UNTIL THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF TANGLED!!! As for your punishment, i will take you to the airport! Coffee: Please no, Dad! Not the airport! Rei: Too bad, Coffee! the car Coffee: Dad, where am i going to? Rei: You are going to Poland as your punishment for spraying Friday with crybaby gas! Don't you mother f***ing ever run away from Poland or you will be grounded 10,000 years! the airport Rei: I'd like one ticket for my son to Poland please. Airport Manager: Okay, Rei. Your son will go to Poland. the waiting room Airport Manager: (offscreen) Flight 34 to Krakow, Poland. the plane Coffee: This is going to be a bad idea! Coffee arrived at Poland Coffee: Why did i get sent to Poland? later Coffee: Oh nie! Mówię po polsku! Czy moje życie może się pogorszyć? Category:The Flowerpuffs' grounded days Category:X Sprays Someone With Crybaby Gas Category:Cool McCool Show Category:Flowerpuffs Show Category:Kilala Princess Show Category:Shimajiro And The Gang Show Category:Rocking Ralph Show Category:June and Henry Show